


The Valentine

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is everywhere, Valentines Day at Hogwarts was a scene of epic proportions. But for one girl, she wondered if she'd ever win the affections of the boy she has admired for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valentine

Today was the same as any other day. Most students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were in a flurry over their latest secret admirer or finding a new person to adore. For Rose, though, it was the same as any other day. Even though she harboured a secret crush deep inside, it wasn't something she could just voice or ‘show'. She tried to show him how much she cared in her own way. Mostly, however, she thought that he just saw her efforts as shyness.

For the last six years there had always been some great debate, and this year was no different. In their first year, it had been which broom was best; in their second year, it had been which beast was most magnificent. Their third year saw them arguing over the best Hogwarts teacher, past or present, and their fourth year had allowed them the prospect of the best Champion for the Triwizard Tournament, if it were to ever be held again.

Fifth year’s debate was boring, but it had made her slightly jealous all the same. They debated on who was the best person to snog, and sadly she hadn't been on his list. It was then that she had realised her crush on him. Sixth year rolled around, and for some reason, he had ignored her that year. Now in their seventh and final year, she was feeling somewhat desperate. Should she tell him? Should she just wait and see if he could guess?

Sitting down in the Great Hall for lunch, she sighed as she watched the flying cupids singing love poems out to people and Howler-Love Notes booming left, right, and centre.

"What will this year be like?" She mumbled to herself as she opened up her copy of Hogwarts: A History, Second Edition.

"No, no, no! You can't study on a day like today!" He sang out as he plunked himself down beside her. "I won't have it!" He shook his head, took the book from the table. After a casual wave of his wand, it vanished.

"Hey!" she shouted. "I'll need that back!"

"You have three copies!"

"That is beside the point," she huffed and tried to frown, but the sparkle in his eyes made her heart flutter, and she smiled instead. "So, what's the great debate this year?" She asked as she began piling her plate with food.

He chuckled, and she noticed that he made no move to fill his own plate. "I was thinking about which was the better gender, male or female?"

She looked at him in a confused manner. "Excuse me?"

"Well, it occurred to me this morning that without us handsome blokes, you lot would be bored out of your brains!"

This time she laughed. "And how did you come to this conclusion?"

"Well," he began, almost shyly. "I got one of those dumb singing cupids." He looked directly at her. "It woke me up."

He looked at her so seriously, and that's when it clicked. He thought she had sent the singing cupid to him. "Oh," she gasped as she felt a cold stab in her heart. "Well, do you know who sent it?"

"C'mon, Rose." He playfully punched her arm. "I know it was you."

The look on his face was one she had longed to see, but it was all wrong somehow. Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, she took a deep breath to calm herself. Finally shrugging at him, she shook her head. "Sorry, but it wasn't me."

He chuckled again. "I know it was you. I've known that you've had a crush on me since our snogging list," he bragged. "You should have seen your face when you realised you weren't on it!" he continued, laughing.

She felt humiliated, but what made it even worse was the fact that he was laughing at her; as if her feelings were just some joke, as if she was just some silly little girl! Hiding her burning cheeks with her long hair, Rose stood.

"You," she stated coldly through clenched teeth, "are an arrogant, self-centred, bloody git! You think you are Merlin's gift to the female population! Well, let me tell you a few things..." She didn't really care that she had attracted a great deal of attention from the other students in the Great Hall; all she cared about was giving him a piece of her mind!

"Females are quite superior to you blokes! Would you like to know why?" She never gave him a chance to speak as she continued, "Without us, all you lot would be gay." She wiggled her fingers at him to emphasise her point. "You need us to dote all over you to make you feel better about yourselves, you can't do anything in life without validation from a female, and if Voldemort had been a woman, he probably would have won that stupid, ruddy war!" Her voice rose as she vented her anger; her face turning red, just like her fathers did, when he was angry.

Everyone in the hall gasped as she raged on, but she no longer cared. "That's right, you heard me! See, Voldemort was stupid. He let his ego and greed get in the way of what was important. If he had been a woman, ego wouldn't have been an issue, and he certainly wouldn't have split his soul. You can plainly see how the power of being a woman has already started to change the way history could have been.

"Even my mother had to help my dad and Uncle Harry. Without her, they'd either still be hiding in the forest or they’d be dead! Perhaps you should take a leaf out of your grandmother's book." She leaned in closer to him. "At least she had the balls to do what was right for her family."

She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "What I hate the most, though, is that your brain is surrounded by such a thick layer of idiocy that you can't even get your own best friend right! I never sent you a ruddy valentine; I never have and I never will!" With that, she turned and stomped out of the Great Hall, leaving everyone staring after her.

Just as she left, he heard clapping and cheering behind him.

"Way to go, Scorp!" Albus playfully slapped him on the back. "You do have a way with the ladies!"

Hugo sat beside him. "Yeah, I can just see you walking her down the aisle!" He put on a dreamy look and then burst out laughing. "I was so looking forward to having you as my brother-in-law, but I guess that's not going to happen now."

Scorpius sighed and gave his mates a dirty look. "I didn't mean it the way she took it," he mumbled, which only made his friends laugh more.

"Don't worry about it, mate," Hugo threw in. "You know my sister; she'll get over it!"

Scorpius didn't say anything more. He had been so certain that Rose had sent the valentine. It just seemed so right…but if it wasn't Rose, then who could it have been?

~~*~~

She paced by the lake, shouting obscenities out into the open air, scaring away anyone that came near her. Her anger covered the hurt she felt. It was one thing to be rejected, but to be mocked at the same time brought her pain to a completely new level.

"BOYS ARE SO...SO...." she shouted out to the trees, "SO...."

"Stupid?" asked a small voice.

Rose turned to see her younger cousin. Nodding her head, she smiled. "Yes. Boys are stupid!"

Lily studied her closely, feeling stupid herself for not realising what was happening sooner. "You like him, don't you? I mean, more than just a friend."

Rose threw her hands up in the air, spun on the spot and sat down on the ground. She shook her head, but her words said otherwise. "Yes," she sighed. "But why can't he see that? I mean, I know we've been best mates for years, but given that, shouldn't he realise how I feel about him and be more..." she shrugged, searching for the right word to describe what she wanted, "sensitive about it?"

Lily sat down beside Rose and shrugged too. "I don't know, but I don't think it would work out anyway."

Rose scowled. "And why's that?"

"Because you are friends. A relationship like that would probably ruin the friendship you have if anything went wrong. So you are better off just staying mates."

Rose shook her head and a faraway expression came over her face. "I didn't think we'd make a great couple either, but then it dawned on me. The chemistry between us had always been there. The first time I met Scorpius," she smiled and blushed as she said his name. "was in our first year. We were just getting out of the boats and I slipped, and started to fall back into the boat. Someone caught me, and as I looked back to thank whoever caught me, I saw his eyes first. They were the bluest of blue eyes I had ever seen, framed by a mass of silvery blonde hair. I swear he knocked the air right out of me, just as if I had fallen."

Lily screwed up her face, poked out her tongue and made a gagging sound; however, Rose was oblivious to her cousin's actions. "There have been times when we’ve smiled at one another, and silences where you could swear you could hear the electricity flow between us. Then there was an incident in our third year. It was our first Hogsmeade visit. We went to Honeydukes and were so overwhelmed by it that we almost bought out the whole shop." Rose giggled.

"We stuffed chocolate and sweets everywhere we could on us to cart it back to school. We had melted chocolate everywhere; it was disgusting, but also funny. I remember licking some chocolate off my fingers when Scorpius said that I had some on my nose. He moved to wipe it off, but he ended up colliding with me and our lips briefly touched."

Again, Lily gagged and started to say something, but Rose continued. "I remember that we just stared at each other, wondering if we should kiss for real, if we were really feeling these feelings, but we just smiled at each other. It was always like an unspoken thing between us. We knew what was there, so we didn't need to communicate it or show it any more than what we had. But now..."

"This is all well and good," Lily said as she stood and wiped off her robes, "but I don't think Scorpius feels anything like that for you. You heard what he said in the Great Hall. Perhaps you should just forget him and move on to someone who'll appreciate you for you." Lily smiled and turned to walk away.

Rose sat dumbfounded by her cousin's coldness. Lily was defiant, but never rude. Then something clicked in Rose and she bolted up and ran after Lily. She caught up to her cousin and rounded up on her.

"It was you, wasn't it? You sent him the valentine, didn’t you?" Rose asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Lily tried to step around Rose, but Rose stopped her again.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Rose asked again, this time more sure of the answer.

"So what if it was?" Lily challenged.

"But you must have known how I felt, Lily. I mean, I know we are related, but you are also one of my closest friends. You should have seen it!" Rose tried to understand it all.

"Why should I have known? Am I a mind reader?" Lily could feel her anger boiling. "I didn't know anything for sure until today, but what does that matter?"

"He's my Scorpius, Lily!" Rose said as if to stake her claim.

"YOU aren't anything more than his friend, Rose; Scorpius doesn’t belong to anybody!" Lily spat and Rose could feel bile rising in her throat.

"This isn't happening." She shook her head. "This really isn't happening!"

Someone cleared their throat behind them, making both girls turn to see who had been observing the argument. Standing near a small gathering of trees was Scorpius, Hugo, and Albus. Rose was so embarrassed that she wished she could die right there on the spot, but something in Scorpius's eyes reassured her.

"So it was you, Lils?" Scorpius asked as he stepped closer to the girls. "It was very sweet. Thank you."

"Well, I hope you'll both be very happy!" Rose fumed. She didn't want to stand around while her cousin went into the arms of the boy she was in love with. She turned on her heel and walked away from the scene.

"Rose, wait!" Scorpius called out. When Rose didn't stop, he gave Lily what he hoped was an apologetic look and took off after her.

Lily started to call after him, but Albus put a calming hand on her arm. "He isn't meant for you, Lily. Let it go." He said softly.

She stared after Scorpius's back and sighed. "Fine!" She started to move away, but Albus gripped her arm a bit more tightly, using his other hand to gently force her to look up at him.

"We heard what you said. Rose is our cousin, Lily. She is family! Remember that!" Albus warned her. He knew that Lily had a bit of a temper, inherited from their mother, and she was also a very powerful witch, more powerful than most people realised. She had the potential to do real harm if provoked enough.

Before Albus or Hugo knew what was happening, the bit of forest around them seemed to come alive. A vine flew out of the ground and whipped Albus's arm, making him wince in pain as he stared at Lily.

"I'm very well aware of that, thank you. I'd remind you to keep your hands to yourself!" Lily stomped off, leaving Albus stunned and Hugo laughing behind her.

"Do you think we should warn the poor sod who does manage to capture her affections?" Hugo asked. "I can see real harm against him, if he did something wrong by her!"

Albus shook his head. "Sometimes I worry about her."

"C'mon, mate, she'll be fine!" Hugo slapped his mate on the back. "Let's go find ourselves a couple of girls who are feeling a bit down this year and help cheer them up!"

Albus laughed and shook his head. "You are a very wicked boy!"

"Gee, thanks, Dad!" Hugo joked and the boys walked back to the castle.

~~*~~

Scorpius caught up to Rose and stopped her. "What is wrong with you today?"

"Excuse me?" Rose stared at him, dumbfounded. "How can you ask me that?

"Well," Scorpius began in frustration. "You are acting like a bloody girl!"

Rose hit Scorpius. Her fist balled up and she began punching into his chest. "THAT," punch. "IS" punch. "BECAUSE," punch. "I," punch. "AM," punch. "A," punch. "GIRL!" she ended with a final thump.

"OUCH!" Scorpius backed up with each thump to his chest and tried to block Rose as much as he could. "Yeah, and a bloody violent one at that!"

"Then stop being so bloody stupid!" Rose said, still fuming. But then a small smile began to pull her lips up. Then she began to giggle which then turned into full laughter.

"What is so damn funny?" Scorpius scowled as Rose kept laughing. She pointed a couple of times, but her laughter prevented her from saying what she meant and she ended up clutching her tummy as she laughed. "You're mental, you know that?"

Rose waited for her laughter to subside before she could talk. "You look so funny when you are angry and in pain. Like a cross between a Hippogriff and a Niffler."

"Gee, thanks!" Scorpius was still scowling, but his mood softened as he saw that Rose was no longer angry. "I don't like Lily, by the way. Not the way you may think I do anyway."

Rose nodded, accepting his explanation. "I know." She shrugged. "I was just..."

"Jealous?" He cut her off, earning him a playful slap on the arm.

"No, I just hated the fact my cousin was after you. I mean, any other girl and she'd be fairy dust, but I can't do that to my cousin. And what is with her anyway, wh...."

Scorpius didn't want to hear another rant, so he stopped Rose by kissing her. He pressed his lips hard against hers, causing her to almost jump back. When he pulled back, she felt it again. The chemistry she had described to Lily filled the air like small bolts of lightning sparking all around them. He looked upon her with such tenderness that she felt like she was a precious petal he was trying to protect and keep from breaking.

Then the look changed to that familiar kind of wonder. She was sure that they both knew how they felt for each other, so there was no need for words. This time, however, Rose put an action to it. She leaned up and placed her lips softly on his. They felt warm and so inviting and as she felt his lips move against hers, her eyes fluttered and closed as he wrapped her into his arms.

He kissed her over and over, and her heart thumped hard in her chest as every new emotion began whirling and stirring up inside of her. She thought for sure she was going to pass out, but just when she thought she couldn't bear any more, Scorpius pulled back.

They were both breathless but smiling as they fought hard to breathe. "Wow!" he said, making them both laugh.

"I love Valentine’s Day!" Rose said as she tried to pull all her energy up from wherever she had lost it.

"No, you don't!" Scorpius said. "You've never liked Valentine’s Day!"

"Well, I changed my mind." She giggled. "After all, I am a woman and we are allowed to do these things."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah!" he replied. "Just remember it was you that said that!" But before she could argue with him, he pulled her to him for another kiss.


End file.
